


Warmth

by Zhenya71



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [14]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: For the kiss prompt on tumblr: Sid/Geno, #9 (in public)





	Warmth

Of all people, Sidney was not one for public demonstrations of affection. Geno knew this, and he never tried to push for anything, though it was hard for him to hold back from public displays of his own. He was enjoying the chance to play tourist in Banff, but he kept a couple people between him and Sid for the group pictures, so he wouldn’t mess up and tug Sid inappropriately close. The rest of the team was moving on, while Geno stood at the railing of the overlook, gazing out at the beautiful scenery, trying not to shiver. Sid had told him to wear a coat, he’d be damned if he admitted he was cold, now.

“I can tell you’re cold, you know,” Sid’s voice broke into his thoughts and Geno started a little as Sid stepped up beside him.

“I’m not,” Geno denied. “Am Russian, this nothing.”

Sid smirked at him, amused. “Mmhm. So if I offer to let you put your hands inside my coat, you’ll…”

Sid hadn’t even finished the sentence before Geno turned to him, stepping closer and sliding his hands under Sid’s soft, warm wool coat. He wasn’t about to pass up an offer to get close to Sid, no way.

Sid laughed, shaking his head at Geno, his expression fond. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he chuckled. “Don’t worry, big guy, I’ll warm you up when we get back to the hotel.”

Geno grinned, wide and wicked, at that. “We go back to hotel now?” he asked, only slightly teasing.

“No,” Sid huffed, still looking amused. “We’ve got a couple hours to go. I told you to bring a coat.” Then, to Geno’s shock, Sid glanced around and then leaned up to kiss him sweetly, a little bit lingeringly, and with definite promise. Then Sid was stepping back with a smile, turning to head in the direction the rest of the team went.

Geno stared after him a moment, and then gave himself a shake and followed, feeling warm all the way down to his toes, now.


End file.
